Jigoku Games Round Three: Niklas versus Rowan
---- Rowan Whitethorn sat in the mysteriously lit cavern, trying to avoid looking at the twinkling lights above him. The elf was crouched behind a boulder on a ledge, looking down upon the rest of the arena. As usual, he was covered in a gray cloak that helped him blend in with his surroundings. All he needed to do was pinpoint his opponent's location and then he could strike. Niklas was also hidden very well. After he heard he was fighting in a cave, he decided it was best to not wear his light, Brown leather jacket. With him being dressed now in only his black t shirt and pants with dark brown boots, he was practically invisible! Niklas decided it would be smart to try to find and Magical signature from his opponent. Odd thing was, he couldn't find anything. Which was odd, seeing as how this person was supposed to "radiate" magic. Niklas walked out into the middle of the area and revealed himself. "Hello?! Is anyone in this really dark cave?". It was hard suppressing his own incredible magic aura but Rowan knew it was necessary to conceal his presence. His head snapped as the man heard Niklas' footsteps. With his Eagle Eye Magic viewing the man was easy. Rowan stood in one fluid motion. He clasped his hands together whispering softly. "Crash Arrows." Several concentrated arrows of crash magic gathered near his hands. Rowan thrust his hand forward sending a barrage of arrows downward upon Niklas. The elf then dropped back down, concealing his pressence once more. Niklas saw the arrows descend on him and thrust his hand toward them. The crash arrows collided with Niklas' hand, causing smoke to surround Niklas. Out of the smoke came the same arrows that had descended upon Niklas. The arrows raced toward the location Rowan was at. The smoke cleared and revealed the word "Richocet", printed in blue, in front of Niklas. Niklas smirked. If Rowan didn't want to move....He would have to make him. Niklas grabbed a key from his chain and held it out in front of him. "Open gate of the Earth Spirit, Tracks!". A large moose appeared with antlers made of stone. The moose snorted. Niklas then held his hand in the air and chanted "Summon the Polar Warrior, Frostbite!". A giant humanoid Polar bear appeared, clad in armor and holding a spear and battle axe. The bear was at the least, 10 feet tall. The bear crouched, in order to stay lower from the cave ceiling. The moose stomped the ground 3 times with its hooves, causing ripples to go through the earth. The ripples shook the ceiling, causing a chunk of it to collapse down on to where Rowan was standing. Niklas used the word "Guard" to guard himself and his summons from any sort of falling debris. Frostbite stabbed his spear into the ground, causing the floor to freeze around Niklas and his spirits. The ice wasn't very durable, so Niklas could melt it if the time ever came for him to melt it. Niklas was also fully aware of his opponent's ability to use Ice-Make. So this would be easy for Rowan to make skates and travel across the ice. So in case of that, he told frostbite to add bumps in the ice, making it hard for any skater to travel through it. Rowan burst into the air, his coat fluttering around him. Flying was one of his specialties and he would use it to his full advantage. A faint glow admitted from under his cloak as he activated the earth rune. He controlled the falling stones, sharpening them into blade-like structures then thrusting them down upon the man and his spirits. After his first attack, Rowan sent another round of several crash arrows at Niklas, then requipped into his Flame Demon Armor, carrying the Ice Emperor's axe on his back. Tracks immediately stomped the ground once more, causing a huge shield of earth to erupt around Niklas and his summons. The earth shards stuck into the shield and made little damage, but the crash arrows hit and broke through the shield. Niklas managed to collide a few with bullets from the word "Bullet" in the air. Niklas created the word "Lightning", causing multiple strikes of lightning to rain down on Rowan. Frostbite threw his spear at Rowan with tremendous speed and power. If the spear collided with Rowan or anything else, it would immediately freeze. Tracks also helped in the attack by sending up columns of earth that were pointed at the tip. The columns came from every direction. It was a cave after all. First Rowan dealt with the earth spikes. Using his Earth Rune the elf send the pillars back into the wall. Rowan then requipped, summoning the Thunder Angel Shield, which absorbed the Lightning. Rowan pointed the shield at Tracks and sent a piercing bean of lightning at the moose, not only separating him from his summoner, but leaving him open to another attack. His armor lit as the lance hit it. Rowan was knocked back a few meters although the lance was overpowered by the demonic flames covering his body. "Ice-Make: Eagles. Crash Arrows." The two attack joined together sending a swarm of ice and crash magic at Niklas. Rowan then did a swandive straight towards Frostbite, the Ice Emeror axe held above his head. With great force the axe was poised to land straight upon Frostbite's head. Tracks squinted at the lightning and stomped his foot into the ground. A pillar shot him up into the air, allowing him to narrowly dodge the attack. Niklas looked at the ice and crash combination. He would need to make two words for this to work. He first created the word "Fire" and then created the word "iron". He threw the two words at the incoming attack. The fire easily melted the ice, while the iron was meant to guard and stop the attack in its place. Without the ice, the crash magic wasn't as strong. The word "Iron" turned into an iron wall that the crash collided with. The iron shattered, but did end up stopping the crash from coming any further. As for Frostbite, he raised his own battle axe and crouched down. He launched himself into the air and readied himself for a swing to collide with the latter's axe. Rowan requipped, switching the axe out for his Flame Demon Sword and The Flame Demon Armor for his Ironmail. The man swung used Frostbite's chest as a springboard, sending him backwards safely to the ground. He pressed his hands on the ground and created an Ice Prison, separating Tracks from Frostbite and Niklas. Rowan began moving, using wind currents to enhance his speed as he etched an Advanced Sealing Rune on the ice dome, effectively trapping Tracks inside until Rowan wished to deal with him. The elf then took off his cloak. "It's getting hot in here." He revealed the many runes tracing down his face, left arm and shoulder. Four were glowing as Rowan approached. The durability rune, strength rune and snow rune, and wind rune shined. illuminating his body. "Snowstorm." He said utilising the Snow and Wind runes to create a blizzard. He continued walking through, using his eagle eye magic to his advantage. Streams of flame burst from his sword as he waved it towards Frostbite and Niklas. Niklas thrust out his hand and created the words "Dome" and "Water". Niklas threw the water at the fire, extinguishing it. The word, "Dome", curled and transformed into an actual dome that covered him and Frostbite. The snowstorm collided with the dome and started to crack it. Frostbite reinforced it with ice. The snowstorm soon died down and allowed Niklas to drop the dome. As for Tracks, Niklas knew it would be smart to just go ahead and send him back. Tracks soon disappeared inside the dome in a bright emerald flash. Due to Tracks being sent back, Niklas thought best to call forth a different summon. Niklas put his hand on the ground and allowed his beast summoning seal to appear. "Summon the Twin Hail Tigers, Paw and Blue!". Soon, two tigers appeared with blue and white fur. "These guys use Support Magic.", Niklas said. All of a sudden, the one known as Blue started to glow a silver color. Frostbite was also starting to glow the same color. Soon the glowing and stopped and Frostbite disappeared in a flash, becoming a blur. Frostbite reappeared behind Rowan and Slashed at him with his axe. "Blue enhanced his speed", Niklas explained. To add to the attack, Niklas made the word "Glue", the white word soared toward Rowan, making a concentrated stream of glue that would make him stick in place on impact. Paw glowed a bright gold, as did Niklas. It may not have looked like it, but Niklas' magic was enhanced greatly. This was a one time spell though, paw couldn't use it again without resting. Paw and Blue crouched in front of Niklas, ready for the next move. Rowan's quickly blocked the strike, thanks to his Eagle Eye Magic. With a puff of air he once again blasted into the air. Thank god I tattooed wind runes on my feet. The man thought to himself. The glue soared through the air and landed on Frostbite who had been behind Rowan, landing the bear in a sticky trap. Rowan etched another Advanced Sealing Rune, sealing the glue in place upon Frostbite. Niklas would not be capable of removing the glue from his summon. He then controlled the ice from his dome and formed it into a heard of horses, triggering the Ice-Make: Stampede spell. Rowan rushed forward again, the 3,210-degree flames on his sword seemed to grow hotter than ever. Rowan swallowed, trying to keep his bloodlust at bay. He wanted to save his supernatural power until the end. Niklas readied his sword, Insecticide, to parry the attack. But before doing so, Niklas decided to un-Summon Frostbite. That seal would take to much power to get rid of just to get the glue off of him. Besides, he needed to rest his magic power. Now that Frostbite was gone, Paw and Blue now focused their support Magic on him. Blue had now enhanced his speed like he had enchanted Frostbite, now he could move faster. What Niklas still didn't understand, was how Rowan was able to move across the ice without slipping before. Either way, he was going to slow him down. Niklas grabbed his staff, Arbre D'étoiles, and stabbed it into the cave ground. Trees grew from the cave ceiling, walls and floor, rapidly ascending onto Rowan in an attempt to entangle him. Niklas also created the word "Light". The word flashed a bright, blinding light as the trees almost came upon Rowan. The light could blind almost anything if they looked at it. Flames burst from Rowan's blade as he cut the trees away. To counteract the light rune, Rowan triggered the darkness rune tattooed on his body, which canceled the effects of the light rune. Rowan sped towards him, triggering his own speed rune to attack. "Scarlet Severe-Strike!" He said. Two cross slashes and a thrust forward made up the attack. But the elf wasn't done. He quickly etched the light rune with his free hand and sent a roar-style blast of light at Niklas. Niklas grabbed a key that was blue, with water swirling around the base. "Open gate of the Water Spirit, Torrent!". All of a sudden, a raging wall of water appeared. It was wirling in different directions to create a barrier that could rip anything to shreds. As such, not only did it protect Niklas against the fire from Rowans sword attack, it also stopped his sword slashes. Niklas had made the word "Guard" at the same time as Summoning torrent, to guard against the blast of light. The blast hit the word that was put up and broke it, but stopped in its tracks. After the fire hit the raging wall of water, it extinguished. But a lot of water disappeared also. As such, Niklas created the word "Fire" and melted some of the ice that surrounded the now small body of water. The water that resulted from the heat of the fire was starting to be sucked up into the water. Soon the water was bigger than before and formed into Torrents regular form, a water dragon. Niklas sent more bullets at Rowan, while Torrent came up after the bullets and made a circular raging stream out of his body, surrounding Rowan with it. The water was able to cut through anything, like a water jigsaw. Not only that, but it was meant be a prison as the stream grew thick enough to reach the ceiling of the cave. Niklas started to breath heavily from making so many words and summoning another spirit. He needed to be careful with his magic supply. All of a sudden the torrent of water started to close in on Rowan, as the bullets got near him. The torrent would be upon him in a matter of seconds after the bullets reached him. Rowan etched a shielding rune, blocking the bullets. He summoned the Ice Emperor's axe and swung it into the water, which froze instantly when it touched the frozen axe. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Rowan's magical aura started to seep out of his body, triggering an opace ice colored aura around him. It wasn't even close to his monster aura, but supported him well. "Wind-Make: Wolves." He created eight of wolf-shaped whirlwinds that raced at Paw and Blue, dividing them from their master. Rowan shot forward, requipping back to his Flame Demon Sword and slashed towards Niklas, he then swung his leg out trying to trip the other man as he continued his onslaught of attacks. Damn. I won't be able to hold this back much longer. He thought as the bloodlust wells inside of him. Niklas parried his sword with his Insecticide and staff, while jumping backward. He wanted to avoid getting into a melee fight with Rowan, as he was skilled with swords. He un-summoned Paw and Blue, losing his speed along with it. As for torrent, he may be frozen but ice is still water. Torrent lashed upward, still in a frozen stream, and the he turned into water. "I noticed you didn't put that sealing rune on the ice. Torrent still has control over his body". Torrent lashed up ward and spread his body out into a blanket. "In fact I think that gave him an idea", Niklas said. All of a sudden the water transformed into ice spikes that rained down onto Rowan. To add to that, Niklas sent at him Teddy Bear heads surrounded in his piercing aura. It could cut through steel. Niklas also then made 4 trees sprout from the walls and rush at Rowan. As for the wolf pack, he was going to wait for their move. Rowan spoke calmly. "Crash Obliteration." The ground began to shake and everything around him splintered and cracked from the pressure of the deadly spell. The shards of ice, teddy bear heads and the trees splintered breaking into microscopic pieces. With a gesture of his hand Rowan sent a wave of Crash at Niklas, but it was also a signal for his wolves to attack. "Release." Rowan said once more and his eyes started to glow. His incisors and canines grew and claws formed on his hands. One hand still clutched the Flame Demon Sword, while the other was bare. The warrior had triggered Lycanthropic Enhancement. He charged, sending two cross strikes at Niklas, then requipped into the Mist Angel Duel Swords. He silently thanked his apprentice Lyn for teaching him the backgrip. He thrust with one blade and let the other sweep in towards Niklas' knee, aiming to knock the man to the ground. Simultaneously, Niklas stabbed his staff into the ground in front of the sword coming at his knee as to block it as well as make trees sprout up around the wolf's to trap then in a cage. Niklas also swept the sword thrusting at him, to the side. Fortunately, he also was able to cut a sliver in Rowans hand as his hand followed his sword movement to the side. This would slow Rowan down greatly, as he had cut him with Insecticide, which slows any target down to a max when it comes in contact with the skin. Niklas jumped backward and raced toward the caves wall and put his back against it. The obliteration spell that had been made, was faster than the cross strikes, so when it spread out, not only did it disintegrate the cross strikes, wolves and trees, but the crash sent at Niklas too. Like every spell, Obliteration had a range, so Niklas was lucky enough to be outside the range of the spell. Niklas held out his hand and formed the green magic seal and chanted, "Summon the Banished Bear God, Bjorn!". A massive bear appeared, clad in armor with a spear and sword. His body looked more to have the appearance of space, filled with stars and glistening constellations. Bjorn bent down and touched his nose against Niklas' out stretched hand. Niklas closed his eyes, an his aura erupted around him, shaking the ground and cave. Niklas finally opened his eyes to reveal them as a deep, emerald green. No pupil. "Bear Force!", he yelled. Bjorn then started to be absorbed into Niklas' flaring aura. The aura started to then take form of a bear, looking very similar to the summon who had been sucked in just moments before. This was the elusive bear force , which granted Niklas the ability to tap into an endless amount of magical energy for the time that the spell last. This also granted Niklas the ability to have enhanced strength, speed, healing, endurance and durability. Niklas punched the ground, causing it to web and rupture. The ground lifted upward, throwing Rowan up in the air. The wolves howled and continued their onslaught after they were freed from their cage. Rowan twisted in the air and dove back towards, like an eagle towards Niklas. Rowan knew that he was slower due to his cut but it was no problem for him. He triggered his speed rune and threw his cloak off revealing the runes tattooing his skin, every single one of them was glowing. He had activated all of his runes. Rowan lifted a chunk of the earth up and thrust it at Niklas, following with a blast of flames from the Fire Rune. His soon made contact with the man and bit into his shoulder with the a 1000 psi bite force. Rowan shot backwards and fired off several more arrows of crash magic. He then put his hands together and spoke. "I will not fail. Ice-Make: Stampede." More ice horses appeared running at Niklas. "Wind-Make: Wolves." Another wave of wolves appeared rushing Niklas. "I cannot fail. It is not an option for me." Rowan said his glowing eyes staring into Niklas'. "You will be defeated." Niklas took the bite, but was able to immediately heal the tissue torn from his shoulder with help from his necklace and his now increased healing rate. Niklas stabbed his staff into the ground, tangling the horses and wolves up into the branches. The branches squeezed tighter and crushed the horses as well as scattering the wolves into the air. Niklas used the word "water" and "richocet" to stop the incoming elemental attacks. The water made the fire dissipate and the ricochet sent the earth back to Rowan. Niklas planted his hand on the ground and summoned both Iris and Cuddles with his Beast Summoning. Iris, whipped her tail and caused a wave of blue paint to rush toward Rowan. Cuddles charged forward after the paint and swung his tusk at Rowan as well. Using the wind runes on his feet, Rowan rose up in the air dodging both of his spirits attacks. When he came back down to earth he cast the Ice-Make: Prison spell and sealed the two animals inside with an Advanced Sealing Rune. Rowan drew the Flame Demon Sword and one of the Mist Angel Swords and ran towards him. He thrust forward with both blades, merging the two elements into one attack. The fire and water swirled around each other in a concentrated beam which surged towards Niklas. Rowan continued running after his attacks and delivered a sweeping kick, aiming to knock Niklas to the ground. Niklas un-summoned both animals and hopped over Rowan. When he landed, he looked away for just a moment to throw the words "fire" and "water" at the beam. They collided and made a huge explosion in the cave. Soon enough, rocks started falling down onto the two mages. One was headed straight for Rowan. Niklas shot Teddy Bear heads at the rock, destroying it before It could reach Rowan. Niklas flipped away, waiting Rowans next move. Rowan growled, he could feel his Lycan side fading away. Using the final push of his aura combined with his Lycanthropic Enhancement. The hybrid shot towards Niklas and grew close enough so that his breath was hot on Niklas' face. "Obliteration." He spoke and everything cracked under the pressure. A small concentrated blade of crash magic appeared in Rowan's hand and he thrust it in towards Niklas' intestines. The man let out a sigh and walked backwards, letting his enhancement and aura drop. He etched the shield rune and summoned the Flame Demon Sword. "I am sorry for your pain. I will become a sentinel. Don't make me harm you further." If his attacks hit, not only would Niklas blled to death due to the pure destructive power of the Obliteration spell, the dagger would crush his small intestine, large intestine and caecum. Niklas closed his eyes as the Obliteration spell and sword got near. He opened his eyes, causing his aura to flare along with it. The crash was easy to block with his aura, since it was also enhanced with his Bear Force. The obliteration however, did get closer than Niklas would have hoped. Nicolas used his enhanced strength to punch the ground in front of him, causing the earth to up in a wave. This was able to stop the Obliteration as when the spell hit it, it all dispersed into tiny molecules. When the earth died down, Niklas launched toward Rowan, with his sword thrusting toward Rowan's stomach and his staff coming down on his head. Both were coming at Rowan at the same exact time, not only would Rowan have to block both attacks but he would also have to avoid Niklas's flaring aura that still surrounded him. Rowan parried the thrust to his stomach and used his wind magic to blow the staff sideways, causing it to miss his body. With one final push of effort Rowan cast the Blunt Truama spell and sent a right hook right towards Niklas' stomach followed by a high kick towards his face. The elf's side burnt from the stress of fighting again after his duel with Ofin, but he wouldn't give up. Nicolas hadn't been talking through this fight, because he really had nothing to say. But now he had 2 words that needed to come out. Nicolas stopped the punch at his stomach with his palm, which sent searing pain throughout Niklas' hand and arm. Unfortunately he wasn't able to stop the kick that came up and hit him under the chin. Niklas' head bent back from the impact. When he got his bearings, Niklas whipped blood from his nose. He then said those two words...."Good Luck". Niklas' aura flared in a bright furry. His aura would burn Rowan to a crisp. Niklas then sent an extremley fast punch at Rowans jaw.